Arch Pandara
Arch Pandara is the final story boss of Patapon 3. It is arguably one of the hardest bosses in Patapon 3, only succeeded by The Other Vessel and Gheek Dongora. Arch Pandara is summoned by all of the Seven Archfiends. All of the Archfiends are assimilated into Arch Pandara in their final struggle to defeat your army. Arch Pandara has three forms: Normal form, Chest Form and Giant Form, all of which have different attacks and different strategies required to effectively damage it. Missions Patapon 3 *Archfiend of Tolerance- Arch Pandara is formed when all of the Archfiends assimilate into one being. Arch Pandara is faced on the final floor of the Tomb of Tolerance. Attacks And Forms Normal Form Arch Pandara first takes the form of an old skeleton-like body, but without eyes on its head. There are five eyes, one of them is in the abdomen,one eye in each palm, one eye in each arm. Arch Pandara may not be so hostile while in this form, but it is recommended that you watch out for the Charging Worm Attack. It can do some major damage, especially to Archer Class Patapons. *''' Charging Worm:' Arch Pandara will submerge its legs to summon a black worm on the ground with 4 red eyes. After a while, the worm opens its mouth and charges toward the Patapons. This attack must be dodged as it can deal major-fatal damage. Use the DonDon song to evade, as the worm reaches even past the maximum retreat range of PonPata. *' Seeking Worms:' Arch Pandara will summon 3 small worms, about as tall as a normal Patapon, that can follow your Patapons and do some minor damage, but inflict several Status Effects such as sleep and poison. You can either defend with ChakaChaka or take the damage and prevent the status effects with DonChaka. *'Spike Burst:' Arch Pandara levitates into the air and crosses its arms across its chest. Then it suddenly bursts out and retracts. This attack has a wide range and is almost instantaneous, thus almost impossible to dodge. This attack can deal major damage and can only be dealt with by ChakaChaka. Chest Form Arch Pandara will first turn into a single red eye with bats around it. This temporary form does not attack. Arch Pandara will then take the form of a chest with a single red eye and what resembles to be a mouth. Arch Pandara, whilst in this form, can inflict many status effects to your Patapons and, when its health bar falls to a quarter of the full health, it will go berserk, as with most bosses, and will attack without warning. This is where you will need you Archer Class Patapons most or at least a class that can fire a projectile really high as it almosts spends all its time high in the air. However, the chest often floats at an altitude that certain melee Uberheroes' Hero Mode can't reach, like Tondenga or Cannassault. Kan Jamsch will work well here to put Arch Pandara to sleep whilst in Chest Form. *'Heart Attack:' A dark aura with musical notes appears around The Chest. It will then spit out hearts that causes poison and sleep. Does slight damage, but the status effects are a problem as this move is almost always followed by Ice Breath. ChakaChaka or DonChaka is recommended to defend against this. PonPata is risky but can succeed it your Patapons are fast enough. *'Ice Breath: Around the torsal area of Arch Pandara, a blue aura resembling a snowflake appears. Then Arch Pandara lets out an icy gas, which induces freeze effects dealing moderate damage. (DonDon or PonPata work best with this move) *'''Air Pollution: A purple gas surrounds the chest then starts to spew out poison. This attack has a high possibility of poisoning your Patapons (DonDon or PonPata work best at this). Giant Form Arch Pandara can only switch to this form whilst in Chest Form. For it to transform into Giant Form, the Chest will land on the ground with its eye closed and start shaking like something is going to come out; then a purple aura shroud the screen, transporting the Patapons into the Chest. The clouds above dissipate, revealing the Giant Arch Pandara. The Giant Form retains the big red eye characteristic from The Chest Form, except it's half closed and its face is almost as large the whole screen. It has other eyes with different colors which appear to be made up of the Seven Archfiends themselves. It also has two massive hands with a giant eye at either end of the screen. In order for this form to end, you need to attack the chest at the other end of the stage, then enter the portal that appears (usually you are right next to it and it teleports you instantly). A white aura will shroud the screen. Then you will appear facing the chest form at its original health since you left. Lightning Zap: Any of the smaller eyes will zap your Patapons but will only do minor damage. This is to deter you from damaging the Chest (There is also a charged Zap Attack with a wider range but still minor damage) (Best if you reach the chest and hit it at all costs) Face Slam: Arch Pandara lifts its entire frame upwards, then proceeds to its eyes on the ground. Only the colored eyes reach the ground, not the giant one, and does varying damage. It would be best if you reach the chest and hit it at all costs before this happens. Sticking by Arch Pandara's right hand is the only safe spot, as the hands don't actually attack, but the slam will still damage Patapons underneath its face, usually any non-Taterazay class that hangs around Hatapon, dealing major-fatal damage. You should try to defend with ChakaChaka. Your Patapons can escape but only if they can run fast enough. Their speed is affected by the type of Patapon they are, what level they are, and what weapon they carry (weapons like Greatswords, Cannons, Howitzers, Lasers, and Greatshields can slow them down). Trivia *The Giant Eye behind the Archfiends in The E3 Trailer is the eye of the Arch Pandara. *The Arch Pandara is the only boss where the mark of the Archfiend doesn't disappear (if killed in normal form). *Defeating Arch Pandara or the Other Vessel in multiplayer mode will exit all players out and play the ending for the host. *By defeating Arch Pandara, you get the chance to select one of the three different endings, and you will be able to choose another another ending after you defeat it's more powerful boss: The Other Vessel. *The stronger version of Arch Pandara is formed with the same Archfiends, only that its color is yellow. *Whilst in Giant Form, you will be unable to summon an ancient Djinn. But unlike an enemy Djinn, the Giant Form will still be "summoned" even if you summon your Djinn prior to the transformation. *It is possible to attack the smaller eyes of Arch Pandara (Giant Form), preventing them to attack. *Out of all Bosses in all games, Arch Pandara is one of the 2 bosses that cannot be re fought again. The other one is Accursed Dodonga due to being available only in Patapon 3. You may only fight its stronger form The Other Vessel. (Except with new save or multiplayer.) *Arch Pandara may be a reference to the myth of Pandora. Instead of Pandora opening the chest and releasing evil spirits, the Seven Archfiends release Pandara. es:Archi Pandara Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Patapon 3 Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 3 Enemies